1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a document organizer; in particular, to a modular document organizer.
2. Description of Related Art
Document organizers are typically known and used for storing documents in an organized fashion. A conventional document organizer is typically made of plastic materials via injection molding into an integrally formed organizer through which documents can be stored therein. However, the integrally formed organizer tends to be bulky which takes up relatively large amount of space and causes inconvenience in packaging and transportation. Although modular organizers are already in the market, yet the conventional organizers are not collapsible, still take up a relatively large amount of space, and do not save in materials.
To address the above issues, the inventor strives via associated experience and research to present the instant disclosure, which can effectively improve the limitation described above.